


I Call Top

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Help?, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe OOC, Seung-gil and Phichit fight over a bunk bed, i just wanted some fluff, idk - Freeform, me? - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Dude-- just sleep on the bottom bunk. You seem like a bottom anyway." A bright blush immediately coated his face as he stuttered out apologies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm talking to a friend on skype and we opened a mini scenario generator so we could write a one shot. I pulled out: "Phichit Chulanont and Seung-gil Lee fight over who will sleep where on the bunk bed." So.. yeah.
> 
> Enjoy :P
> 
> Edit:
> 
> I'm looking back on this when I actually got enough sleep and just a headsup this is poorly written. I just don't care enough to rewrite lmao

Phichit barged into the small dorm he would be staying in for the next two years. His gray eyes glanced around, there was a bunk bed in the corner, with two cabinets on the end, two desks placed opposite from each other, a small kitchen and was complete with a small flatscreen partnered with a love seat. Not the best rooms but it was all he could afford on a tight budget. His  _soon-to-be-best friend_ aka roommate was placing a few things on his  _claimed_ desk. Phichit inhaled.

"Hey!" He greeted happily, setting his suitcase and duffle bag by the door. "I'm Phi-" - "Phichit Chula-nont." He turned around, revealing a light skin tone, raven hair, dark gray eyes, and no expression. "Did I say that correctly?" This. Man. Was. A. Goddess. At first Phichit was blown away by his appearance; like he would allow this man to step on him and Phichit would feel blessed. "Uh, it's close enough but, you're Lee Seung-Gil?"

Seung-gil nodded, and turned back to his desk. It was decorated with a small floral aesthetic. "I haven't claimed a bed yet, so we have to get that sorted out." He muttered, messing around with the small decor with his thin yet graceful fingers. Heck. "Uh- yeah." They both turned their attentions to the bunk. Phichit had already shrugged off his jacket and mask and made his way more into the room.

"Mind if I call top bunk?" The two said the exact words in unison. Phichit looked at Seung-gil. Which the Korean did the same. They both stared at eachother for quite awhile before Phichit broke the silence, "what?" Seung blinked a couple times trying to process what had just happened. "Shouldn't the first person here get to pick first?" He spoke with such a monotone voice, it intimidated Phichit. "I mean-- I rented the dorm first so," Phichit retorted, his voice trailing off for a bit. "Rent shouldn't mean anything for the contents of the room." Phichit breathed out a hysterical laugh. "I mean, we both blindly paid for half of these things?" Seung-gil arched an eyebrow.

"Dude-- just get the bottom bunk. You seem like a bottom anyway." Seung's face immediately turned bright red as he actually showed emotion. He cringed and flailed his hands around wildly. "No-! Shit that is not what I meant! I didn't picture you- in bed! Wait! Fuck." During the commotion of Seung's mess of an apology, Phichit was trying not to burst out laughing. He basically admitted to a fantasy, because of reverse psychology. "Oh god.." Seung-gil had buried his flustered face in his hands and was groaning. Not even 10 minutes into meeting and Phichit was already in love with his persona. "You can take top." The Thai mused, his eyes glinting with amusement. He patted Seung ontop his head and turned back around to grab his things.

He heard his roommate take a deep breath and stand up, once Phichit had glanced behind him he could Seung-gil at his desk messing with the floral decorations again. A light blush still resting on his cheek. 

This was going to be a _fun_  2 years.

**Author's Note:**

> it's rlly short but idc 
> 
> hmu on insta @gaypaperbag


End file.
